


从良 27

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 27

27-1

\---------------

 

今夜的放肆结束了，人群退去只有郑云龙一个横尸在地无人管理，这破落的场面还未及收拾，酒味和体液混杂在呼入的空气中。

王晰跛着腿进来，在郑云龙身前停下，他的皮鞋尖正对着郑云龙的漂亮眼睛。王晰的眼梢因为微微低头而吊起，他扫过郑云龙的全身，发根，眼睑，齿缝，肚脐，触目所及没有一处不被抹满腥臭的白浊，腿间是重灾区，王晰只要轻轻拨一下，那汩汩的奶泉混着血往外淌，在郑云龙臀下积成小潭，被光照得晶晶莹莹的，竟和那眼睛一样好看。

这样的场景有些熟悉，却比王晰记忆里要脏得多。

郑云龙的呼吸似乎有些弱，他脸上满是不清不楚的粘稠，却仍是个惹人垂爱的漂亮东西，他的睫毛如蝶翅一样轻轻颤，碎齿露出个缘呼出腥膻的风。

王晰随手捞来瓶酒，弃了盖子浇在郑云龙脸上，用酒渍濯去一些精斑，这酒比王晰晚上喝过的还不好，一股工业产品的化学味道，不香醇但足够烧人，浅珀色的汤倒灌进郑云龙的鼻腔里，他开始猛烈的咳，咳着也就醒了。

阿云嘎来的好巧，正见着这一幕。

他先是看见了这满地狼藉，红地毯的脚感太涩，感觉是要抓着他皮鞋底，空气里荡着可以阻断呼吸的浓烈味道，低劣的酒精熏得阿云嘎昏头脑涨，他正腹诽王晰什么时候落魄成这样，就看见王晰倒举着酒瓶往郑云龙脸上淋，阿云嘎还没走近，却听见了快要吐肺的咳。

 

阿云嘎几乎是下一秒就捏上了王晰的肩膀，一把将他扯翻在地，阿云嘎实没用力，只是王晰自己站不住，也没人扶他才跌坐下去。

王晰腿脚使不上力，索性也不站起来，顺势坐在地上看阿云嘎背对他的身影，看他颤抖的双肩，看他西装下的肌肉都暴起了，郑云龙浅着声喊了一声嘎嘎，紧接着阿云嘎那上衣可怜的缝线要撑不住他皮肉的力量，王晰看他那副蹩脚的样子正要笑，低语却卡在他嗓子里。

阿云嘎五指钳在了王晰的颈上，一瞬间王晰颈颚下的血管因于不流通的血而臌胀，青青紫紫的从阿云嘎手里蔓延开来。

王晰仿佛回到了几年前，这双眼他太熟悉了。

原本他只能在侧面看，毕竟阿云嘎从未用这样的眼对过他，不过今时今日王晰也能在正面一赏这眼里的光彩，可他以为可以看见些阴鸷暴虐之类，但这些竟都没有，他就只能看见殷红的血，滔天的红，把所有的都卷去了。阿云嘎的眉是那么粗利，活似两把取过千万人头颅的青龙偃月，锋芒利刃得剜在王晰身上。

王晰此时也没了什么神情，窒息感让他无法再摆出旁的情绪，他回望着阿云嘎只问他一句，

“你还要他？”

这样满身是男精和糟污的身体，这样破烂又卑贱的郑云龙，你还要吗，你敢要吗。

 

阿云嘎却没回这句话，没人掐他的嗓子，可他的嗓音却同朽木嘶哑，阿云嘎手下松了一些气，让王晰有回话的空隙。

阿云嘎问他，

“他胳膊是你弄的。”他看见郑云龙脱臼的小臂，关节已经紫了，这伤应是有些时间。

“是。”王晰坦然的回答。

“腿呢。”他也看见郑云龙的脚踝，没胳膊那么骇人却也是高肿一片，叫人心上十分的疼。

“也是。”王晰利落的都认下。

阿云嘎得到回复之后徒然松了劲儿，王晰就像滩泥一样矮下去，阿云嘎单膝跪着与王晰对视，他在认真看他的眼，他问他

“王晰，你还想要什么？”

阿云嘎本是怒极，可他看王晰的神情，说不上漠然却总有一些他不懂的东西。不认为王晰是没由来的做这一出，他若是看郑云龙不顺眼，完全可以当他不在的时候弄，没必要血淋淋的摆出来叫着场面难堪。

他就盯着王晰看，一言不发是要把他眼里藏着的话都挤出来。

 

王晰什么都没有，所以他什么都想要。

可他又讲不出来，喉头刚通匀了气儿，缓了两嗓子，一肚子难说的话到嘴边就咕嘟出三个字。

“他不配。”许是因为身上无力，又是因为酒气未褪，王晰这会儿的声太酥软，尤其是这个配字，沉美的想让人拆吃入腹。

阿云嘎的思绪瞬间捋清晰了，挑眉回他，

“你配？”

阿云嘎的感情故事一向单薄，他无暇恋爱，也没人敢同他恋爱，与王晰相处了快二十年他竟是才看出来王晰对他或许是一些喜欢，可王晰表达喜欢的方式当真特别，直到阿云嘎遇上更赤诚的人，王晰才将这欢喜半遮掩的表达出来。

可这时机却不大恰当，阿云嘎也是人，他的情与爱在无有回应的时候也会消减。

阿云嘎或许把郑云龙当作过王晰，毕竟他们口交时的眼神和动作如出一辙，甚至连做爱时蓄起水的眼，叹出来的腔调都一样，可郑云龙更单纯也更坦然，拨开王晰留在他身上的颜色，可以摸见透光的晶莹。

而王晰是拨不开的。

 

阿云嘎是将所有心思倾注于事业，他喜欢拨乱反正的刺激，喜欢跌宕汹涌的局势，喜欢万事落定的成就感。人的精力总是有限，于此他在感情上就更偏好简单一些的，喜欢或不喜欢，爱或不爱，讲清楚了才让人舒服。

此刻光线昏黄，阿云嘎却可以清晰的看见王晰的脸，阿云嘎熟悉他的眉眼，他的肩骨，他的密处，他把他当作哥哥当作长辈也曾当过少年幻想。

影影幢幢在心头掠过，阿云嘎的情绪说不上复杂，但他的眼里已经盛满了悲悯，他用这样的眼光把王晰看得脊背发凉。王晰先是怔然再是惊慌，阿云嘎这样的眼比阴鸷暴虐还要像刀子，淬了绿光的毒气割在王晰身上，逼得他要手脚并用的后退。

 

阿云嘎却抬臂钳住了王晰瘦薄的颚，把他的脸拉回来，用指骨蹭了一下王晰的眼，喊了声，

“晰哥。”

他的手落在了王晰肩头，腕上发狠如法炮制的扭错开王晰胳膊上的关节，比郑云龙要多上一处，肘和肩都掉了，晃荡荡的挂在身上。刺痛和无力感顺着胳膊直击王晰大脑，可他反抗不了，只能眼看着汗从眼中间滑落，砸进唇里咸到了舌。

阿云嘎不算下重手，这是基于旧情留给王晰最后一点脸面，不然他手下早该是王晰已经碎裂的骨头。

阿云嘎已经作出明确的选择和警告。

他又去抓王晰的脚，摘了他的鞋，一手捏着他的小腿一手推他的脚心，王晰听见自己骨头挫着骨头的声音，疼得他脖颈向后拉出一条锋利的弧度，皮包着的喉结清晰滚动，却没有任何声音从他嘴里发出，是汗或是泪随着他仰头的弧度甩出去，他一臂撑不住身体，直直跌落砸出一些细碎的灰尘，人造纤维里的酒渍和精液粘在他的脑后。

他小腿上的伤被阿云嘎攥崩开了，大约是渗着血，只不过他裤子深看不出来痕迹。

 

阿云嘎抓了一手血，他以为是刚才从郑云龙身上蹭下的，毕竟王晰现在这样衣冠楚楚倒是看不出有伤，阿云嘎眼沉了三分，却也不再对王晰下手了，他回过身把郑云龙横托起，不管他嘴里劣质的化工味道和腥膻恶臭，阿云嘎捧着郑云龙的脸，珍宝一样郑重的吻下去，撬开他的唇齿引着他的舌缠绵。

这是亲给王晰看。

郑云龙已是在神智不清的边缘无法回应，盛不下的涎液顺着嘴角流，阿云嘎就把这些晶莹卷回来，留在舌尖细细的品，他像没教养的孩子一样咂摸味道。

王晰看着那两张亲密无间的唇双眼发直，神经从发根开始崩塌，一路碎了满身，粘稠的血在经脉里爆出小花，把他的神智全都崩乱了。

原是他想错了，从一开始就想错了。

他还是不懂阿云嘎，他原以为阿云嘎这样执掌生杀的矜贵人物，见这样的郑云龙应该是厌恶了，该弃之不顾了，可阿云嘎并没有，他竟然没有。

那张王晰都觉得恶臭的嘴，他很不得换上一副新的牙，再植上一层干净的肉，可阿云嘎居然无惧的吻了上去。

王晰的手脚早就冰凉麻木，唇缘都发白着颤抖，脑中有声音在对他嘶喊，说他曾最在意的那些，避讳的那些，夜夜把他掺入噩梦的那些都是他庸人自扰。

王晰抬起脸看着阿云嘎把郑云龙托抱在怀里，将悲悯的眼光落在他身上一瞬，又无有停留的向外去，王晰的鼻塞住了，他的低音再没那么浑然，

“阿云嘎。”

阿云嘎的脚步声连停顿都没有。

“嘎子——”

阿云嘎已经没了身影。

 

“槐花酒……你还……喝

……么”

 

 

 

27-2

\----------------

 

阿云嘎把郑云龙抱上车的时候直接叫了医生来家里，有人帮他在浴室放了令人舒适的水，可以让他到家的时候就把郑云龙泡在浴缸里。

阿云嘎着实算得上执掌生杀的人物，可他却和王晰想的不同，他觉得精液与汗与血本质上没什么分别，他一开始就知道郑云龙叫别人玩过弄过，他接受郑云龙，就代表他包容郑云龙的全部。

他也知道王晰的过去，一点一滴都了解透彻，可他也并不在意，他不会因为王晰爬过别人的床就轻视他，权利的尖尖不好站，他凭一身飘零走到今日今日的地位，无论是何种手段与方法，都算得上风云厉害的人物，阿云嘎若不是踩在周家的肩膀上，也不一定有王晰吃得开，所以阿云嘎是敬佩王晰的柔韧与能力，这也是他将王晰当作兄长的原因。

阿云嘎也懂王晰那壳子一样的尊严，他也总在外面给满王晰面子，阿云嘎不惯于用地位去把握亲近的人，他握着周家这辈的实权，却从不使这提点周深，他比王晰高出许些阶级，却也愿意纵着容着他那点心思。

阿云嘎知道王晰并非生于优渥，全靠一身骨气扛着，可这是他的脊梁，也是他的弱处。王晰把郑云龙摆弄成这样给阿云嘎看，无非是在强调脆弱令人不齿，破烂的身体理应被轻贱。

然而今时这样的郑云龙在阿云嘎怀里，脆弱的像入秋时最后一朵花，残破的摇曳着被冷风刮碎的身躯，可这样直白的败态不会令人厌恶，只会令人分出更多的疼爱。

 

阿云嘎连衣服也没来得及脱，先给郑云龙洗，他把他伤了胳膊和腿小心翼翼的垫上软毛巾搭在浴缸沿上，可郑云龙还剩的那只好用的胳膊却挂在阿云嘎脖子上怎么都下不来，像一环长死的扣，阿云嘎又舍不得掰他的手，只能哄着亲着，一声一声叫他，把郑云龙的神智唤醒了一半，这胳膊才缓缓的落下来。

郑云龙虽是醒了一半，可他的泪却是全被唤起了，再没人噎住他的哭闹，他打着哭嗝无止的喊我的嘎嘎，我的嘎嘎。

阿云嘎一边把他身上凝固的精斑搓开，一边在安抚着他，无数次重复着我在呢，在呢。可郑云龙的哭还是止不住，阿云嘎从没见郑云龙泪流的这样凶，这池里的水仿佛都涨起来，阿云嘎分出手来给他顺气，又把他的头垫起来些怕他喘得难受。

阿云嘎也回过神，大约知道今晚这一出和那小羊脱不开关系，王晰的情绪难能被人摸透，但阿云嘎知道他是嘴上锋利，那羊儿一定是平安的，只不过中间是有什么差错而已。阿云嘎亲着郑云龙那双泉眼，用软语哄着，却也不敢把话说太满，只絮絮着说嘎嘎在，绒绒睡了就可以见到了。

阿云嘎是放低了声音，他低沉的嗓是比王晰的要迷人，不是那种蛊惑人心，而是一股厚实的，可以依托的力量，郑云龙就在这踏实安全的怀抱里昏昏睡去。

 

阿云嘎在郑云龙睡着时把他的身子仔细洗过，污秽濯去，腻滑身子上青紫的瘢痕更加显眼，胸口臀根都是大力的掐痕，指尖竟还有些已经破开的燎泡，皮脱离肉半掉不掉的垂在那，细嫩的指像是插进了艳红的染缸。

阿云嘎几乎要捏爆花洒管子，他竟不知道王晰有这样折磨人的耐心。

那两条皎白腿间更不能看，阿云嘎手指探进去觉得从前紧实的软肉都失活了，食指划过一圈带出的不仅是精液，还有血。它们触碰到温水的一瞬间就化开了，变成了铜黄色再散去，可阿云嘎对这味道实在太熟悉，纵使一晃而过他也闻得到。

他不在意精斑，但他在意伤痕，什么样的污浊都会被洗去，可伤痕不会，那是骨头与皮肉上结出的果，斑斑点点的盖过去，他想郑云龙该是有多疼啊。

阿云嘎忽然觉得今晚对王晰是不是太过仁慈。

他确实对王晰太过仁慈，因为此时他还还并不知道郑云龙今晚到底经历过什么。

 

阿云嘎把郑云龙洗好的时候医生已经到了，他给郑云龙穿上条短裤抱出去。医生看着郑云龙的肘直皱眉，使指探了几下松了口气，与阿云嘎说只是脱臼，但这是人为的所以伤得重，时间也有些长，复位会很痛，阿云嘎无声点头把郑云龙抱在怀里锢住，医生的手法很娴熟，托着郑云龙的胳膊几乎是没有差错得直接拧回去，可郑云龙却没醒过来，那样垂软的样子似乎是晕厥了。

那大夫却也不急，只先把脚看了，又摸摸别处应的伤，都觉得无事才捏了郑云龙几处穴位把他从昏阙里拉回来，翻翻眼皮察了舌苔，对阿云嘎说无事，脚上的伤不重，开药敷过几天就能走，肘上的也是，叫他别去碰，伤筋动骨一百天，怎么都得要养着。

但大夫说郑云龙气机郁滞是难治的，问阿云嘎说他是不是有很重的心事，或是着了什么怒火，阿云嘎点头应是，那大夫就说如果知晓症结最好，大悲大喜之下可能会呕血，叫他别怕，血吐过就好了，再吃些柴胡疏肝汤补着就没什么问题。

阿云嘎一一记下，道了谢使人把医生送走，低回头去看郑云龙睁了一半的眼，目不转睛的看他，阿云嘎俯身去亲亲他的眼睛鼻子，问他是不是好疼。

 

郑云龙也不与他藏着，点头说手疼，脚也疼。说着说着却又要哭，他问阿云嘎，

“我的嘎嘎呢。”

阿云嘎从前不知道郑云龙的本性是这样执着，一时答不上来，只能用吻搪塞过去，想着一早再有机会找周深问。阿云嘎的吻太密集，也是因为郑云龙乏极了，没一会儿就又睡去。

阿云嘎把他伤了的手脚仔细的摘出来，他也不敢躺过去，只趴在床边看他不太安稳的睡颜，夜终于静下来，阿云嘎心里也才孕上来些愧疚，他把手放在郑云龙心口，感受那薄肉下的跳动，感觉渐渐平稳了，又去拉上郑云龙那只还好的手，与他十指交扣着，饶是郑云龙在梦中也知道把五指微微蜷起，喃喃了一声

“嘎嘎。”

这浅浅的一声直直捏上阿云嘎拳大的心脏，他终究是把郑云龙身上的王晰都刮掉了，或许这其中也有王晰自己的催化，可成就感依然跃然阿云嘎心上，他亲亲郑云龙的指尖，把他细瘦的指贴在自己脸上，他从前未想过自己可以这样陪在一个人身边。

 

他与王晰合被而眠的时候也是各自一方，偶尔是王晰睡熟了，或是他睡沉了，两具身体才会靠在一起，晨间就又分开，他们不曾这样十指相扣的牵手，哪怕他们已经做过人与人间最亲密的事。

可他和郑云龙却不一样，这感情好微妙，比起进入郑云龙的身体，他更想去牵郑云龙的手。

阿云嘎不敢把这称之为爱，他虽不做善人，但也知道爱是世间神圣，他不是风花雪月的人，但小时候没进周家之前也听母亲讲过一些人间情爱的话本，人心皆软，只不过一些人是被钢铁罩上，逼不得去面对风雨。

或是阿云嘎长于马背，草原予他自生的英雄情结，三十年呼啸而过，他终于有处安放这不应存在于他身上的柔软。

他双眼擦亮，终于了看清郑云龙是谁。

他是长生天赋予他的指引，是神明给予他的寄托与期望。

 

 

 


End file.
